


Vulpine Waltzes

by AllysaurusRAWR



Series: Notes on a Silver Fox [2]
Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysaurusRAWR/pseuds/AllysaurusRAWR
Summary: Once Ophelia Kit had been displaced, she had to find a new place to call home. With a handful of other foxes she crossed through a portal and into the world of Black Desert. This collection has short stories and one-shots of her life and trials faced when attempting to thrive.
Series: Notes on a Silver Fox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088600
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

  * Chapters will contain content warnings [CW] and other disclaimers in notes at the top if needed
  * Everything is vaguely in chronological order. However feel free to skip around chapters that interest you.
  * If there are multi-part posts they will be numbered in 'Chapter Title'




	2. A Mother's Lies

“Mummy, tell us about meeting Daddy again.” Callie asked one night while being tucked in for bed. Her blue eyes staring innocently up at Ophelia. From a few feet away another small voice chimed in.  
  
“Yeah! I don’t wanna hear about Fox and the Moon. Tell us a different story.” Desirae began to sit upright while making the demand. Quickly set back to laying down by her mother. Who silently wondered if her own parents had this much difficulty with a nighttime routine. Two sets of crystal blue eyes were now focused on the silver fox. Childhood awe making them wriggle beneath their blankets. The request was indulged with a gentle sigh and shaking of her pale head. Between the twins she found a seat before beginning. Alternating glances between her daughters while relating the tale.   
  
“Once upon a time, in the land of Foxes, Mummy was a dancer. Across every bit of known land your Uncle Bash and I traveled. Entertaining crowds of various sizes and walks of life. Sharing the talents your Grandmother had blessed us with. Then one day, Uncle Bash got sick. Our performance was almost cancelled until a local bard volunteered to help.” In a rather dramatic fashion she swooned and fluttered dark eyelashes.   
  
“He was tall and handsome. With eyes like the morning sky and a voice made of honey. From the first note he played it was as if my heart was beneath those plucking fingers. That musician was, of course, your Daddy. Catching me in his spell without having to do much beyond existing in that moment. I was so very, very young and fell in love with him easily. Every day after our performance he would take me to another lovely little place around the town. Singing songs of everlasting adoration or complementing my beauty. 

“Then, it was time to move on. There were still more places Uncle Bash and I had to tour. He had finally recovered and was ready, but I wasn’t. In a short amount of time my heart and soul became Daddy’s. The thought of leaving him was completely unbearable. So he joined us. And from that day we never parted.” Conveniently she left out the decades of separation that occurred roughly thirty years later. Until the couple reunited in a new land and began their family at last. Facts Ophelia avoided in order to spin a perfect tale for her kits.  
  
“How romantic.” Cooed from Callie’s corner of the bedroom. “I want a love story just like that when I grow up.”

  
“Mhmm! Wanna meet someone and never leave their side. That story is way better than the other ones you tell us Mummy.” Desirae again offered her unsolicited opinion with a wide smile. Blissfully ignorant of the truth behind her mother’s story. A reality which wouldn’t be revealed until both girls had grown into women.   
  
“And now that you’ve had your story, it’s bedtime.” While rising to her feet there were several whined protests and attempts at negotiating ‘five more minutes’. However she would not be swayed. Once more they were tucked in and given a kiss on the forehead each. Fondly purred in the darkness of their bedroom. “I love you. My little Daisy and Sunflower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story 'Fox and Moon' is in my 'Before the War' series with a chapter of the same name.


	3. Meeting with an Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: One of Ophelia's estranged daughters, Desirae/Daisy, has been failing to contact her father, Ulros. For the moment she has no reason to believe him. There are regular letters from Desirae's twin Callie/Sunflower. Signed from both of them. However Ulros still believes something is amiss. Despite the anger between the former pair, Ophelia accepts his request for a meeting to discuss the matter.
> 
> Content Warning: Slut shaming (because Ulros is an ass)

Ophelia hated the man sitting before her. Even now, with decades between them, she felt the same searing bile of utter loathing rising up once more. For his part Ulros seemed amused, even giddy. Sandy blonde hair was effortlessly pushed from crystal blue eyes before the dog spoke.  
  
“Hello again Ophie. How kind you are to make time in the day to see an old friend. I trust you’re doing well?” His pleasantries were hollow. Spoken only to further vex the silver fox across the desk. Apparently succeeding as her face twisted into a look of disgust. Especially as he used the hated nickname. Coined in a time long ago lost to the former couple. After swallowing the poison rising up in her throat Ophelia responded. Doing her best to keep tone even and poised.

“I am quite well. My mate and I have just come back from another trip.” Naturally she couldn’t resist making a small dig at Ulros’ expense. “Honestly, am not sure why you were not satisfied with my letters alone. The girls are happy and healthy. Perhaps Desirae has not responded to you because she has finally come to her senses. It isn’t that hard to realize the truth after spending any appreciable time in your presence.”

He laughs at that. A noise which grates already tense nerves and makes her jaw tighten. With a slow shake of his head the man continues playing his one-sided game. Thoroughly enjoying every displeased squirm and furrow of pale brows he got. “I don’t know about that. You spent nearly fifty years by my side, not all of them unpleasant. If memory serves we were even happy and in love for most of them. Only after that unfortunate incident in Grana did your heart change.”

“Are you serious?” Scoffed back while silver hues rolled back. Hardly able to believe the way her former lover spun the tale of their demise. The only consolation she could take was the collection of scars still dancing from temple to cheek. A mark made by her own claws. “You were, yet again, unfaithful and I finally had enough. Let’s not even get started on your empty threats to take the kits after. Surely your memory hasn’t been completely destroyed by hard drink and loose women.”  
  
Ophelia had tried, truly, to remain a bastion of composure. However that was nearly impossible when put before the one creature she deeply abhorred. Tone becoming more pointed. Whittled down to a thin blade then hurled at Ulros. Unfortunately, he had always been quick to match her wit and jabs.

“How could I ever forget you, my beautiful Orchid? Have left your mark on my heart...and face.” While still sporting a smug smirk he turned his head. Displaying more clearly the set of slashes marking sun tanned skin. “But I did not come here to try and steal your affections again. Which I could for the record. No...this is more important. While you have been galivanting around the globe, bouncing on any dick that will take you, I’ve been searching. That is what a good parent does after all. Why do you think Daisy came to me all those years ago after you ruined everything?”

“Get. Out.” In a fluid motion the vixen rose to her feet. Growling out the instructions with murder in her eyes. In case he needed directions a single claw was pointed to the door. “They are _my_ daughters. You forfeited any claims to them eighty years ago. The concern now shown is appreciated but unnecessary. If there is anything amiss, I will find out. There isn’t any further reason for us to interact in the future.”

In contrast to the rising anger of Ophelia, Ulros was cool. Casually finding his way to the door with that amused look never leaving handsome features. “Tsk. Always had a temper, my love. Once you hop off your mate of the week, should use those gorgeous eyes and clever mind to dig deeper. May doubt the sincerity of my words but they are true. Something strange is happening. Certainly not going to help _our_ daughters by running away.” Of course he had to have the last word. Walking out and into the busy Heidel street before any rebuttals could be hurled by Ophelia.


	5. O'draxxia Morning

It took great effort to extract herself from the warmth of their bed before morning light broke across the land. Carefully practiced as well while slipping into a few thick layers to brace herself for the fresh winter air outside. Of course Ophelia wouldn’t be able to help herself and placed a faint kiss on the sleeping elf’s temple before delicate steps carried her down the stairs. 

Once outside, her posture was assured and confident. Walking as if she couldn’t feel snowflakes brushing ever so softly across a creamy cheek. Nor could a chilled wind cause the vixen to shiver. Sleepy-eyed merchants had begun to set up their shops for the day. The one she was most interested in was setting out her freshly cut blossoms of all shapes, colors and sizes. At first the woman was confused by Ophelia’s order, “All of them?”   
  
“All of them, yes.” Responded in elven which had a slight Kamasylvian accent to it. There would not be any further protests as a generous payment was placed on the table. Plenty of silver pieces and then some for the flower merchant. With a little bit of help the silver fox was soon waltzing back home, arms bursting with floral fragrance and velvet petals. Causing the appearance of a giddy smile which grew with each step forward. Almost skipping on her toes by the time feet reach the house’s threshold.   
  
Her generous bounty was placed atop the table before setting to another task for the morning. Thick dough was kneaded with dried berries and nuts. Cut into triangles, and given a healthy sprinkle of coarse sugar before being baked in a warmed oven. In the time his breakfast would take to cook she returned to the flowers. Every vase, pitcher, jug and even an odd cup she found would soon enough be filled with lush blossoms. Thick clusters of petals were dotted with delicate sprays of greenery. Her arrangements growing until almost every corner of the place sported a bouquet of fresh delotia, roses and all the other flowers collected during her trip to the market. Framed by the rays of morning light which had begun to pour in warm swatches across cold stone.

The last warm scone was arranged just-so on a ceramic plate before being placed on a silver tray. Joining a few more treats such as butter and jam in various flavors. Despite her best efforts there was still a slight twinkling noise from teacups while it was all carried upstairs. As she slid the tray on his bedside table the vixen purred. “Keirvec, my love. It’s time to wake.”


End file.
